Wammy Boyz Truth or dare
by threemillionworded
Summary: Truth or dare with Mello, Matt, and Near! Let's play!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so well yeah. This will be fun! I'll update when I can…and just to ensure I don't kill myself with too much work, the rule is one truth/dare per review. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note…*sigh*

Momo: Hey everyone! Momo here and I'll be your host for this new show!!

Near: *looks up* This isn't a show…I believe this is in written form…

Momo: Psh, whatever. Okay readers then. Let's play Truth or dare with the Whammy boys, Matt, Near, and Mello!!

Mello: Why the hell did you say my name last?

Momo: Uh, save the best for last?

Mello: Okay then, good.

Matt: *snickers*

Momo: So let's play!!


	2. The first dares

Momo: Hello, all, and welcome back to…. *drum rolls* to Whammy Boyz: Truth or Dare!

Mello: Boys? Psh, why is Near here?

Near: Well, technically I am a boy. I think the majority of the viewers aren't exactly sure of your gender though, Mello.

Matt: My Magic 8 ball said Mello was a guy. Therefore he is a guy.

Momo: Matt…..

Matt: ….Yes?

Momo: Never mind. We should probably get to the truths/dares. Okay, first is a dare from IttyBritty. It says, _Near I dare you to steal and eat half of L's sweets. _

Near: L isn't here, and neither are his sweets.

Mello: HAHAHAHAAH! That's like, an infinite number of sweets, sucks for youuuu!!!

Momo: Not to worry, I know what to do. *Poofs up L*

L: *Mumbled by cake in mouth* Hello?

Momo: L, where do you keep your sweets?

L: I am afraid that information is top secret. Besides I don't even know-

Mello: *Holding a gun* Hand over the sweets NOW!

L: …..

Momo: Just do it.

L: Fine.

Momo: Here you go Near, eat these. It's about half.

L: Actually that's about 3% of my sweets.

Matt: For…. real? That HAS to be at least seven trash bags packed full!

Momo: Whatever. Here you go Near! I think it's enough!

Near: Whatever. *Begins to eat sweets*

Momo: Well….in the meantime, onto the next reply! From GothicGal8541, we have another dare! Or three actually…. Whatever! Here we go. Near, eat your toys.  
Mello, cross dress in a gothic lolita outfit.  
Matt, sing 'Music of the night' by Phantom of the Opera.

Matt: Sweet!- Uh…I mean, Awwww!!!

Mello: Okay…. *Goes and gets dressed* Tada!!!

Matt: Wow, you look….like Misa!!

Near: I have to eat more? I haven't finished a bag yet….

Momo: Just put them in with the bags. It's all good.

Near: For some reason this all seems pretty humanly impossible.

Momo: JUST EAT! And Matt, sing!!

Matt: Okay, here goes! Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.

Momo: Wow, he isn't all that bad…

Mello: Damn Matt….How the HELL do you know that song?

Near: This robot doesn't taste that bad…

Mello: HAHAHAHAA!! You are eating a robot!

Near: I beat you again, this time in variety of foods eaten.

Mello: UGH! Shut up!

Matt: You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.

Momo: I will! I will help! *Cough* I mean….*blush*

Mello: Looks like you have a secret admirer over here, Matt.

Momo: Nuh-uh!!!

Matt: I…uhh….

Momo: Don't say anything. Let's just keep playing. This one is from chelsealovestowritefanfiction. Or if you would like to call her, Chealseawiththereallylongname. They both work fine. Okay, she says, mello i dare you to destroy all of matts electronics (srry matt i still love you XD but this is revenge lol).

Mello: *Looks at Matt*

Matt: *Looks at Mello*

Mello: *Takes gun and shoot ALL of them*

Matt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mello: Don't worry; I'm sure you can press HER buttons.

Momo: o_0

Matt: _ *is dead inside*

Near: I think I finished…..Ughh….stomachache.

Mello: HAHA!

Momo: Okay….Uh…That's all we have for today!! So, keep reviewing, and have fun!


	3. Still only dares

A/N: Sorry about the extremely long update challenge, a lot of stuff happened, including me writing half the chapter, and then losing it. My bad…Anyways, Read and review! And I'll love you forever!

Momo: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Whammy Boyz Truth or Dare! It looks like we have a lot of dares in store for us tonight…again.

Mello: Alright already, get on with it. I want to shine!

Momo: Well, anyways. The first dare is from animorphsfreakgirl! And la persona dice:

I dare near to dump a bucket of blood on his head and yell "FEAR ME! I AM  
LIKE, BEYOND B-DAY!"  
I dare Mello and Matt to kiss in front of my bff jess-jess,  
and i dare near to lick a chicken.

Near: I believe the submission of two dares in one review disobeys the previously set guidelines.

Momo: *SIGH* Fine, whatever. Just pick one.

Near: I think, I think I'll lick a chicken.

Momo: *Poofs up a chicken*

Near: *Licks* Tastes like plastic.

Mello: Stupid Near, it tastes like chicken. Hahahaha.

Matt: So not funny.

Mello: We still have to make-out.

Matt: Where's Jess-jess?

Momo: Jess-jess!

Jess-jess: Hey! Omg I love you guys so-

Mello: No talking. Just watch. *Makes out with Matt*

Matt: Nice tongue skills.

Mello: Thank you.

Momo: Okay, next review! This is from DurchDenMonsun! What a funny name! They say:

Matt- I dare you to steal Mello's chocolate. Run for your life. I sincerely  
hope you don't die.  
Mello- dance with Raito.

Mello: Raito? Really? I hate that guy!

Raito: If I were Kira I'd kill you.

Matt: Don't use the subjunctive mood implying that you being Kira would be highly unlikely, when everyone and their brother know that you are.

Raito: Don't give me grammar speeches!

Mello: Of hell, just dance with me.

Raito: *Dances with Mello*

Matt: I guess now is a good time….*Steals Mello's chocolate and runs*

Mello: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Raito: Bye, then.

Momo: Bye Raito. And good riddance. Okay, next review! From Chelseawiththereallylongname! She says:

Ok now this is to make up for destroying all of Matt's electronics, Mello I  
dare you to replace everything of Matt's you destroyed with YOUR money (sorry  
Mello but you should know better than to listen to one of my dares LOL)

Mello: *Almost drops dead* All of them?! That's like, $4,000 worth! And I only have like seven dollars.

Near: You should have saved any earnings.

Matt: Psh, he spends it all on chocolate.

Momo: Which you'll be buying less of in order to repurchase these games.

Mello: I'll just rob a bank.

Matt: Fine with me, I just want my games back.

Mello: *Robs a bank, then buys electronics*

Matt: Yes!

Momo: Glad you are happy! Now, next review! GothicGal8541 says:

Mello and Matt: Sing 'All I ask Of You' by phantom of the Opera (again) and  
do a little kiss at the end of the song

Near: Belly dance till the end of the next chapter!!

Matt: This girl has an obsession with Phantom of the opera doesn't she?

Near: It would appear so.

Momo: Near…you know you gotta dance…

Near: *Sigh* *Dances a belly dance*

Mello: Wow, you are really bad at that.

Momo: Start singing!

Matt: No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget, these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

Mello: Why do I have to be the girl?

Momo: Because Matt is hot- I mean…just sing!!

Mello: Fine. Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Momo: How are you doing there, Near?

Near: This is tiring work.

Momo: Yeah, the downside to being a girl. Constant work.

Near: That was a fragment.

Momo: Oh, shut up.

Mello/Matt: Love me. That's all I ask of you . . . *kiss*

Momo: Aww!

Mello/Matt: Anywhere you go, let me go too . . .Love me. That's all I ask of you . .

Momo: Last review people!! Ninna-chan says:

Matt: i dare you to stole Mello's chocolate and be alive after it =D  
L: my super extra cute panda!! uh...that's it...i only want to say that for  
you ;D  
Mello: i dare you to say 5 pick up lines to Near ;D

Matt: I just did that, and since I am supposed to be alive, I think it's best I don't try that again.

Momo: Agreed. L isn't even here.

Mello: He should be.

Momo: Fine. *Poofs up L*

L: *Is eating cake*

Momo: Ninna-chan says, "My super extra cute panda!! uh...that's it...i only want to say that for you ;D."

L: *Blinks*

Momo: Bye-bye you go. *Poofs L away* Now, Mello. Your turn.

Mello: While he's belly dancing?

Momo: YES!

Mello: FINE! GOD! Uh, Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Matt: Lame.

Mello: There must be a light switch on my forehead because every time I see you, you turn me on!

Momo: Hahaha.

Mello: I've just moved you to the top of my 'to-do' list.

Near: I don't know how to respond to that statement.

Mello: I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!

Matt: Also, lame.

Mello: Fine, how about…Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's out of business!

Everyone Else: *Jaws drop*

Momo: He just…said Near was better than chocolate!

Matt: Wow.

Momo: Well, on that note, Near, you can stop dancing.

Near: yes!

Momo: And that's it for today! Next time on Whammy Boyz Truth or Dare!


	4. Last dares

Momo: Oh wow, it's been awhile.

Mello: WHY did you keep us waiting this long?!?!

Momo: Because, well, it's the last episode…

Everyone Else: YAY!!!!

Momo: *Glares* Anyways, I guess we should be getting on with the dares…The god of the new world says…

i think you are awesome matt  
Matt/Mello/Near- i dare you to beat up Mikami to music  
Matt- sorry matt but i want you to eat Mello's chocolate in front of him (his  
last bar)  
Mello- snap matt's goggles  
Near- hug beyond birthday

Matt: Why, thank you.

Mello: Well, this is easy enough. *Snaps Matt's goggles*

Matt: Wha? Awwww….. *Pouts*

Mello: Sorry dude.

Matt: Whatever. *Smirks*

Mello: I don't like that look.

Matt: *Smirks some more*

Mello: Seriously, Matt. Stop it!!

Matt: *Grabs Mello's Chocolate*

Mello: Matt…..be careful…you don't want to do that.

Matt: Of, I think I do. *Eats Mello's chocolate*

Mello: One…bar…left….IT'S MINE! *Dives for it*

Momo: Oh, no you don't. *Holds Mello back*

Matt: *Eats the last bar*

Mello: ….no…

Momo: Now then. Here you go Near. *Poofs Beyond Birthday here*

Near: Hello Beyond.

Beyond: Have any jam?

Near: Only if I can hug you.

Beyond: OKAY! *Hugs Near*

Near: *Hands jam to Beyond*

Momo: *Poofs away Beyond* Okay then, everyone, you must kill Mikami.

Mello: I'm not in the mood.

Momo: *Poofs up Mikami* Come on Mello, it's HIS fault you don't have any chocolate.

Mello: It is?

Matt: Yes, it is.

Mello: DIE!!!!!!! Mikami!!

Mikami: God??? WHERE ARE YOU? Why have you forsaken me?!?!

Mello: *Pounces, claws, and tears at Mikami*

Matt: *Gets out Master Sword*

Near: I have acid.

Momo: Oh! We need music! *Plays Nightmare by The World*

Mikami: ARGGGGHH!!!! *Dies*

Momo: You know, you weren't supposed to kill him.

Matt: But it was so much fun.

Momo: Yeah, it was. Okay, next dare! Half-Blood Metamorphmagus says:

Hey!

This is so awesome! Update soon. =D

Matt- I dare you to snog Near AND Mello.

Near- I dare you to laugh until the end of the next chapter.

Mello- I dare you to eat ten trash bags full of Chocolate and make out with  
Near for being high in the end of the chapter.

Mello: I have to wait until the end of the chapter???

Near: Haha, it appears so. Haha.

Matt: Psh, you call that laughing? Try it now. *Makes out with Near forcefully*

Near: My goodness. *Evil laughter*

Matt: You're turn Mello……

Mello: Awesome.

Matt: *Snogs Mello*

Mello: Hey! It's my job to do the verbing! I'm dominant here!

Matt: I'll keep that in mind for next time.

Near: *Is still laughing*

Momo: Well, while this is going on…let's read some more dares!! From justanothercrazbrunette:

HI! I love this idea for a story!!  
here are my questions/dares  
Mello and Near- Y did you guys choose your names? I love you both, but don't  
you think your names are...idk...ironic?  
Matt- YOU ARE SO AWSoME! you should appear moree in the series. Whats your  
favorite video game? Can you hug mello for me?  
AND then I dare Mello to hold Near's hand for the rest of the chapter and  
only be nice to him, and not eat chocolate for a week, and for as long as  
Mello can't have chocolate, Matt can't play video games

Mello: Actually, we didn't choose our names, that's just it.

Near: Haha, yeah, it just turned out that way. Haha.

Matt: Well, actually, when writing the manga, Ohba and Obata accidentally mixed up your guy's personalities. Did you know that? So Mello would have actually been Mello, and would have been number one. Whilst Near would have gotten closer to the actions and had more emotions.

Momo: That's just weird.

Matt: Why thank you Brunette. I am awesome, aren't I? And I have to hug Mello? *Kay. Hugs Mello*

Mello: Agh! Too…much…goodness!

Near: Haha.

Mello: *Sigh* Fine, I'll hold your flipping hand! *Holds Near's hand*

Near: Haha?

Momo: Hmmm….the last two dares kind of contradict each other. But since I love Matt too much- I mean…Since I'm such a nice person…I won't make you guys give up chocolate or games. That way we can still follow Half-Blood's dares.

Matt/Mello: YAY!

Momo: Whew. A close call there. Anyways, GothicGal8541 says:

Wahahaha

They actually did what I told them to do!

so...

Near, since you belly danced, you will...do ballet

Matt and Mello- Sing(again) to 'Phantom Of The Opera'(by Phantom of the opera  
again) and dress up for the role

Thanks!

GothicGal8541 A.K.A Obsessed Phantom of The Opera and Death Note Fangirl

Mello: Well, the obsession is pretty obvious….

Near: Hahaha…do I have to do ballet while holding Mello's hand AND laughing? Haha.

Momo: Yupp.

Near: *Growls*

Momo: Wow, that's scary. But you're supposed to be laughing.

Near: HA! HA!

Momo: Anyways, do ballet. And Matt and Mello, do your stuff!

Mello:  
In sleep

he sang to me  
In dreams

he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream

again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind

Matt:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Momo: Interesting….Mello is the chick.

Near: Haha, I'm not surprised. *Twirls*

Mello:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Matt:  
It's me they hear

Both:  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind

Random voices from outta nowhere:  
Is that the phantom of the opera?  
Beware the phantom of the opera

Momo: I like Matt's Phantom outfit. And Mello's dress. *Almost bursts out laughing*

Near: Hahahaha. *Leaps*

Matt:  
In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery

Mello:  
Were both in you

Both:  
And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there

Mello:  
Inside my mind

Matt:  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

Mello:  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . .

Momo: Whoo! Nice job!

Matt: *Bows*

Momo: Okay! Next dare! From Ninna-chan!

Nha another one!  
is so good! *-*

-Mello: sing the music chocolate! Is soo like you! :3 [if you don't find the  
liric just tell me that i send you! ;D]  
-Matt: a week without any tipe of games! 8D  
-My super hiper cute panda L! *-* this time I will dare you to do  
something...to do...uh...sit straight for five minutes! I still love you for  
ever and ever! *-¬*  
LOVE YOU GUYS! specially L! *-*

Mello: I have to sing, AGAIN?

Momo: Yupp. That girl likes to replace her Y's with I's doesn't she?

Near: It would appear so, haha. *Points toes*

Matt: Do I really have to go without video games?

Momo: Well…..

Matt: *Puppy dog eyes*

Momo: AWWW! No!!! You don't!!!!

Matt: Yay!

Momo: Gosh, I'm weak. Well, then, Mello Sing!

Mello: This could be the very minute  
I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home

With a name I'd never chosen  
I can make my first steps  
As a child of 25

This is the straw, final straw in the  
Roof of my mouth as I lie to you  
Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean  
I didn't enjoy it at the time

You're the only thing that I love  
It scares me more every day  
On my knees I think clearer

Goodness knows I saw it coming  
Or at least I'll claim I did  
But in truth I'm lost for words

What have I done it's too late for that  
What have I become truth is nothing yet  
A simple mistake starts the hardest time  
I promise I'll do anything you ask...this time

Momo: Okay, *Poofs up L*

L: you have got to stop doing that.

Momo: Whatever, you need to sit straight for five minutes.

L: Tell me why should I?

Momo: That's so boring and typical! Break free one time! Why be just another? When you can be an original!

Mello: what are you doing?

Momo: Oh…uh…sorry. It reminded me of a song….

L: Well, I'll just be leaving.

Momo: Not until you sit for five minutes!!

L: Fine. *Sits*

Momo: Let's just wait….*Five minutes pass*

L: Am I done yet?

Momo: Yes.

L: Good, that hurt!!

Momo: Buh-bye now, L. *Poofs away L*

Mello: ….I want chocolate.

Momo: Later! Right now, another dare. From XXIXXHEARTXXMELLOXMATTXNEARXX:

this is the funnyist fan fic i ever read  
mello- i dare you to kiss near mouth open and say its the best kiss you've  
had in your life  
matt- i dare you to kiss L (sorry matt your still sexy);)

Mello: What?! Are you serious!?!

Momo: Do it!!

Mello: UGH! *Kisses Near passionately*

-As sarcastic as possible- Near, that was the BEST kiss I've had in my life.

Matt: *Is hurt*

Mello: Sorry, Matt.

Momo: Gosh, L's gonna hate me. *Poofs up L*

L: I'm back?!?! I thought you said-

Momo: There's another dare with you involved.

L: …What do I have to do?

Momo: Hurry Matt!

Matt: *Kisses L*

L: That…was so weird!

Matt: You're telling me. I need a smoke.

Momo: Well, bye L. *Poofs away L* Oh hey, XXIXXHEARTXXMELLOXMATTXNEARXX has another dare for Matt.

Matt: What, she can't dare me twice!

Momo: I got rid of two dares of you losing video games. Just go with it.

Matt: Fine, what does it say?

Momo:

matt- i dare you to kiss Momo then Near

Near: Hahaha, *Sigh* Hahaha. *Twirl*

Momo: Eh heh heh heh. *Feels awkward*

Matt: *Kisses Momo*

Momo: *Faints*

Matt: Well, then. Near?

Near: Hahahaha?

Matt: *Kisses Near*

Near: Ha….ha…ha….God I hate laughing.

Momo: -whispers- Thank you XXIXXHEARTXXMELLOXMATTXNEARXX

Mello: I heard that.

Momo: No you didn't. Okay. Next dare. From Matt rox my sox (or Chelseawithareallylongname):

MUHA i changed my pen name and i feel evil soo.  
matt and mello-*evil glare*  
god you guys need to lighten up im gonna be evil to near to day  
mello:YES!!

okay.. lets se...got it ok near i dare you to go up to L and say you love  
him with all your heart and you have to say it BUM bUM bBUM.. all of you  
emotoins  
oh ya so have fun near *evil grin*

Near: Hahaha….while ballet dancing and holding Mello's hand?

Momo: Yes. *Poofs up L again*

L: You have GOT to be kidding me.

Momo: Sorry…..

Near: *Starts tearing up* L….. *Blushes* I Love You!!! –Yelling- With all of my heart!!!! Hahahahaha.

L: Why is he laughing?

Momo: Don't ask. Mkay. You're done here. For real this time! *Poofs away L*

Near: Haha, how many dares are left? *Leaps*

Momo: Two. Okay, from Anonymous 4 a Reason:

Near, do you have Male XX Syndrome?  
Mello, do you ever wish you were born a girl just so you could be a tomboy  
instead of a hermaphrodite?  
Matt, confess your undying love to Mello, ... and mean it.  
cough!HAVECRAZYSTEAMYHOTANIMALSMEXALLOVERTHEFLOOR!cough

Near: Uh, no? I'm not a girl. That's Mello. Haha.

Mello: I am not a girl!! And nor do I wish to be one. I am just as manly as any other guy. Manlier even!!

Matt: You just keep thinking that. Oh..uh…Mello! I love you! More than cigarettes! More than Video games! SO SO MUCH! *Glomps Mello*

Mello: Oh…Hey smexxi. Let's have fun. *Wink wink*

Matt: *Smirks*

Mello: Now, THAT'S a smirk I like.

Momo: ANYWAYS. LAST truth people. From…anonymous? Yeah. Okay:

Mello- truth, how EXACTLY did A kill himself? I ask you because you were the  
one who leaked out the information that he had committed suicide.

Maybe L should be in here. I mean Wammy did raise him from the time he was  
eight years old. Maybe B should be too. Maybe even A, X, Y, and Z (all of whom  
were mentioned by Mello when he revealed the truth of the L.A. BB murder  
cases).

Mello: I'm not allowed to tell.

Momo: That's the point of a truth.

Mello: Fine. He hung himself. You see, he was under so much pressure, he couldn't even think of an interesting way to kill himself.

Momo: That's….nice. And about the others, yeah I guess they should be in here. But honestly, I never read the other Death Note, so I couldn't do them justice. And L would kill me.

Near: Haha, probably.

Momo: Okay, Near, you can stop dancing, laughing, and holding Mello's hand now.

Near: Thank you.

Momo: Well, since that was the last dare, it looks like Mello can eat a trash bag full of chocolate now.

Mello: Yes!

Momo: But AFTER making out with Near for being high.

Mello: I have to kiss the sheep AGAIN?

Momo: Unless you don't want your chocolate….

Mello: Fine! Gosh Near, you're so high! *Makes out with him*

Momo: Good. Now here you go. *Gives Mello a trash bag full of chocolate*

Mello: Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!

Matt: Are…you….evil now?

Mello: Hmph? (His mouth is full)

Matt: *Sigh*

Momo: Well, that was the last episode! Thanks for watching!!!! Bye!!

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers. I really couldn't have written this without you. And I'm sorry this is the last one, but I don't know how much longer I could have kept up with the reviews….it was obvious I was pretty far behind on this last chapter. (My bad). Anyways, if you guys get bored and are looking for some nice fluffy Matt/Mello funness, well then you could always check out my first one-shot called 'Learning to Fall.' Flames are always welcome too, of course. Thanks for reading!!!**

**Oh, and check out my poll!!!**


End file.
